In a conventional elevator control system, when a fire occurs in a building, the operation of an elevator is stopped after a car thereof has been moved to an evacuation floor. In recent buildings, however, fire-preventing separation technologies and the like have been improved. Therefore, floors other than a fire occurrence floor and a floor immediately thereabove are virtually immune to the fire, so the operation of the elevator can be continued. Thus, an elevator for evacuation has been proposed to perform rescue operation between a fire occurrence floor and an evacuation floor in the event of a fire (e.g., see JP 06-16357).
Patent Document 1: JP 06-16357 A